Fragments
by the frozen cherry
Summary: SPOILERS for Series 7! After something absolutely unthinkable happens, Amy has a chance to put her life back together...but will she take it?
1. When everything is broken

**SPOLIERS! This story is based on various spoilers and bits of speculation for series 7 of Doctor Who. If you don't want to be spoilt please hit the back button and don't read any futher. When I heard the rumours this little story popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it**.

**PS. Doctor Who does not belong to me :(**

* * *

'Please Amy'

'No'

'Amy, why can't we just try, we wouldn't be replacing her'

'NO!'

'I can't deal with this right now' Rory replied, finally loosing his cool, snatching his car keys off the counter, picking up his jacket and bag for work, before heading out of the door.

Amy, his wife followed after him. 'I hate this!' she screamed, standing on the steps leading up to their house. She was referring to the fact that all they seemed to be doing lately was arguing, which she absolutely hated. They never used to have this problem, they had an almost fairytale relationship, he waited for her for over two millennia, had saved her from so many monsters and had loved her since childhood. The fact was that Rory wanted another child, but although she loathed admitting it, she was scared. She just couldn't do it, not after what happened to Melody.

Rory walked along the pavement, past the gorgeous red car, his dream car, the Doctor what given them, towards the bus stop. He just didn't feel like driving a car, given to him by the person who was the root of all their problems, to work today, especially not after another argument with his wife. Of course had enjoyed his adventures with the Doctor and was actually quite thankful he had had so many life changing experiences and met some amazing people, but he knew when it was over; unlike his wife.

The Doctor, in his magical, time travelling, blue box had been a major impact in both his and Amy's lives. When the Doctor had dropped them back in Leadworth, in front of their new home with its TARDIS blue door, they had shared a look, a look which told Rory that had just been their last adventure. Amy on the other hand, refused to believe that her raggedy doctor had just abandoned her on Earth. In the two years after, Amy had been able to settle into life in Leadworth, she had set up a perfume business and had also done some modelling, but this was when they still believed that the Doctor was dead . After River had told them that he was still alive and then he had visited that Christmas, Rory could sense that Amy wanted to get out of Leadworth; she was not content with her life with him in the sleepy village anymore.

He knew that all her protesting that she didn't want another child was because she was scared of what happened with Melody. Her argument was that they had raised her and she had turned out ok, so why did they need to replace her. River was absolutely wonderful, but Rory wanted to raise his child properly, comfort them when they cried, see their first words and steps, and teach them how to live. He had only held Melody once and even then she had just been a flesh avatar and Mels had always been closer to Amy when they were all growing up, he had just been the annoying one, who went alone with all their mad plans .He knew that the real reason that Amy didn't want another child was that she still hoped that the Doctor would come back and they would all go on mad adventures together again and she wouldn't be able to do that if she was pregnant or was tied down with a child.

Rory loved his wife so much, but it hurt him to see her so wrapped up in the past, waiting for something to happen, he just wished she could move on with her life.

* * *

'Thank you for letting me know' Amy said steadily, before putting the telephone back in its holder. Then she sank to the floor, tears streaming down her face. He wasn't coming home tonight. According to the Sister on duty, Rory was working late tonight and was on call, so would be staying at the hospital.

She knew that it wasn't fair on Rory that she missed their life with the Doctor so much, but after seeing civilisations in the future, stars being born and alternate realities, Leadworth was just boring. She had tried to move on; creating her own perfume had been interesting but modelling was not very enjoyable. She loved Rory so much, every time they fort it broke her hurt. After all they had been through, alternate realities, Rory constantly dying, losing their daughter and seeing their best friend shot dead, why couldn't they just be happy?

* * *

'Where are you going sexy?' the Doctor asked as the TARDIS flew itself. He tried playing with the controls, but nothing would distract the time machine from its chosen destination. The Doctor gave a frustrated sigh before sitting back, him arms crossed and watching the TARDIS fly herself. He absolutely hated not being in control. Finally she landed and the Doctor headed over to the door. He opened it to find he was looking at the Pond's blue house and TARDIS blue door.

Wondering why the TARDIS had bought him here, the Doctor approached the house cautiously. After ringing the door bell and bashing the door, to no response, he slipped his trusty sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and opened the door. The house was eerily dark and quiet, completely unlike the last time when he had arrived for Christmas dinner. The house had been loud, bright and cheerful, Amy, having had far too much wine to drink, sang Christmas songs loudly and out of tune, whilst Rory had looked on in amusement.

After finding no signs of life downstairs, the Doctor crept slowly up the stairs until he reached the next floor. After checking in the master bedroom, he noticed that there was a muffled sobbing noise coming from the room at the end of the landing. He paused outside the door on which there was painted, _River's room _in a swirly blue, before opening the door. He was greeted by the sight of Amy, curled up on the bed in the corner. He approached it slowly, trying to think about what to do, he wasn't very good at dealing with humans' emotions, especially Amy's, that was normally Rory's job. Speaking of Rory, where was the Roman? Looking at the clock in the wall he should be home from his shift at the hospital by now.

'Amelia' he whispered sitting next the sobbing redhead. 'Amelia what's wrong?' he asked, pulling her up from her position, curled up in the middle of the bed, to into his chest. 'Amy please tell me what's wrong?' he asked again.

'Rory' she whispered

'What's the matter with Ror-' he stopped noticing some papers clutched to Amy's chest. He gently prised them out of her tight grasp and read. No this could be right, it couldn't be happening; oh he wished River was here, she would know what to do.

* * *

_He needs you_

River looked up from writing in her diary to see the message which had appeared on the screen of her communicator.

There was no questioning who the He was referring to, but she wondered what was going on. The message was followed by a series of coordinates which she quickly typed into her vortex manipulator. After making sure that there were no guards outside her cell in the Stormcage containment facility, she disappeared.

'Sweetie, you know I'm waiting to hear about whether I have been granted my pardon' she stated before realising where she was. This was her parent's living room, there was no mistaking the blue walls and model TARDIS on the mantelpiece, what was going on? 'Doctor? She asked, gesturing to the fact that her mother was sitting on the sofa, staring at the wall blankly not touching the cup of tea that was in her hands.

'I don't know what to do River' her husband replied, getting up from his seat next to Amy. 'I made her a cup of tea because that seems to cheer everybody up, but she's not doing anything'

'What's wrong with her?' River asked, she had never seen her mother like this before.

The Doctor wordlessly handed her the papers which he had found Amy holding. River read them quickly before putting them back on the table in shock. Divorce papers? Her parents could not be getting a divorce! It didn't make any sense, they loved each other.

Just as she was about to ask her mother why her father had sent her divorce papers the phone rang. Amy sat there in shock, before springing out of her seat, spilling half of her tea on the floor as she made her way over to the phone and answered it.

_'Hi...no I'm afraid Rory's not here Brian...are you sure he's not still at work...well maybe he's at the pub...you've checked there...no I'm alright, I've just got a cold...thanks for letting me know... I'll phone you if I find out anything else...if he comes back tell him I miss him and I'm sorry...I know I've made you tell him that for the past three months but please try one more time...thanks for calling bye...'_

Both River and the Doctor tried to take in what they had just been told by Amy. She had finally told them of how she and Rory had been arguing, how he was working later and later, how they had had one final argument three months ago and how he had moved out into his parent's house soon after and she had spoken or had any contact with him since, until today when the divorce paper's had come through the letterbox. It had been Rory's Dad, Brian Williams on the phone, asking Amy whether she had seen Rory, since he hadn't come home after his night shift and they, his parents were getting worried.

'It's all my fault' Amy cried 'I was so stupid, I knew how much he was hurting'

River and the Doctor looked at each other, trying to work out what to do next. 'Come on Pond, why don't we find you're Roman and then you can sort everything out' the Doctor suggested holding out his hand which Amy, after a slight hesitation, took.

* * *

River, after fighting the Doctor way from the TARDIS' controls, managed to lock on to Rory's location. having landed the TARDIS safely they looked at the screen. From looking at the screen, both Amy and River realised that they actually hadn't travelled that far. They were at Greenstone Manor, the old country house on the outskirts of Leadworth. They had spent hours when they were growing up making up stories about the old, mysterious lady who lived inside.

'Oh no' the Doctor whispered as they watched as a man come out of the great wooden doors. There was nothing peculiar about that apart from the fact that he was coming out backwards.

'Doctor what's wrong?' Amy asked as she watched her husband continue to walk backwards

'Doctor, but I though you said they were all gone?' River asked at the same time, realising why her father was walking so oddly.

The Doctor hastily ran around the console trying to find the TARDIS' phone, 'call Rory Williams' he told the TARDIS

'Doctor it won't work' Amy stated sadly, continuing to watch her husband 'he changed his number'

'Ah ha!' the Doctor exclaimed 'I knew you could do it' he whispered to the TARDIS as they watched Rory fumble in his pocket for his phone

'Rory just don't blink' the Doctor shouted, having put the phone on speaker

'I'm trying not too' Rory replied answering his mobile whilst still staring straight ahead to look at the stone angels.

'Where did the angels come from, what happened?' River asked as Amy just stood there in shock. She remembered the weeping angels and what they did, send people back or forward in time. The silent assassins, the Doctor had called them, but hadn't they been wiped from reality when they were swallowed up by the crack? Then she remembered that Rory had also been swallowed by the crack but he still existed.

'River, is that you?' Rory asked recognising the voice coming from next to the Doctor 'what are you doing here?'

'I got a distress call from the Doctor via the TARDIS and found Mum with some divorce papers, what's that all about?'

'Is Amy there?' Rory asked ignoring his daughter's question, he didn't want to discuss why in a fit of hurt and anger he had contacted lawyers to get a divorce with his daughter

'I'm here stupid face' Amy replied, finally finding her voice.

'I volunteered to come here to check on Miss Bleakly because no one in the hospital has seen her for a while. I don't know why but I felt I needed to come here. Do you remember when we were younger, after we had made up stories about the raggedy doctor and got Mels out of detention, we would come here, through the secret path through the woods, under the fence and play on the lawn?'

'Yes' Amy whispered, remembering those carefree days

'Do you remember that you dared me go and touch the old door, and I did it to prove to you that I wasn't a stupid chicken and I could be brave?'

'You've always been brave' Amy replied as Rory continued to edge towards them, keeping his eyes firmly on the open doorway. 'I'm the one who has always been scared, you're the one who has always come and saved me. You climbed all the way up to the top of the big tree in the park to help me get down after Mels dared me to climb it.

'Rory, you're about 50 metres away the TARDIS, just don't blink' the Doctor ordered, looking closely at the screen, he could just about make out five weeping angels standing at the doorway of the old creepy house.

'I've been trying not to blink ever since I saw it. I remembered what it was from from Amy's drawings and descriptions. It was just standing in the hallway when I came back from trying to find Miss Bleakly'

'Did you find her?'

'There were no signs of life in the house, the angel must've taken her' Rory replied, his eyes starting to water

'There's more than just one angel in there' the Doctor said as Amy and River continued to urge Rory in their direction, towards the TARDIS so they could get away from the weeping angels.

'I'm so sorry Amy' Rory whispered before blinking.

The Doctor, River and Amy stood in a shocked silence as the Angels suddenly appeared closer to Rory, surrounding him so that he could not escape. 'Stay in the TARDIS' the Doctor ordered as Amy made her way towards the door 'if you go outside the angles will notice and come after us as well'

'We are not leaving him' Amy replied, struggling in the Doctor's grasp

'Amy stay where you are' Rory said

'No'

'Please Amy' he begged, his eyes watering again as he tried not to blink 'I love you'

'I love you too' she whispered.

The angles encircled him and with one touch from one of the angels he disappeared

River and the Doctor caught Amy as she fell to the floor. He couldn't be gone. 'Find him Doctor' she ordered hysterically through her tears, it was so ironic that it was only when they were separated that she realised how much she truly missed him and how she couldn't live without him. She could live without the Doctor in her life, but she could not live without Rory.

'I'm so sorry Amy' the Doctor replied, crouching down in front of her as River piloted the TARDIS through the vortex 'but he could be anywhere in time and space.'

'You've got a time machine, find him!'

'Amy, I can't, not without knowing generally where he is' the Doctor replied

'New York 1969' River whispered quietly

* * *

**So what do you think? How does River know where Rory is? What is Amy going to do? Keep an eye out for part 2!**

**~Cherry :)**


	2. When everything is fixed

Rory stumbled forward, trying to regain his balance. One moment ago, he had been surrounded by weeping angels on the lawn of the creepy country home he had played on as a child and now he was here, wherever here was. It was dark and it by the light coming down from the street lamps, it looked like he was in a gloomy alley somewhere.

Suddenly there was a man running towards him. 'The child, the child' he shouted in a dazed American accent.

Having worked out he was in America, Rory turned to the man, who now appeared to be in shock. 'Are you ok? he asked

'There was a child' the man whispered 'and then this gold light was coming out of her and she was screaming'

Something clicked in Rory's brain. 'Where was this child?' he asked hastily

'Down the other end of this Alley' the man replied.

'Thank you!' Rory shouted as he ran down the alley. He could see the Empire State Building in the distance, so he knew he must be in New York. The girl the man was talking about had to be Melody, who else could it be regenerating? He stopped when he came across a bundle of clothes dirty clothes and a small girl who was sat in the middle of them, she could barely be two years old. 'Melody' he whispered scooping up the small child. Her eyes flashed with recognition at the name, before resting her small head on his shoulder.

Rory knew that they needed to go somewhere safe. Melody had just regenerated and so was still experiencing its after effects. They had taken River to the Sisters of the Infinite Schism after she had regenerated from Mels into River, but since the Doctor was not here, that was out of the question. He had left Amy behind but he couldn't believe he was being given a second chance with his daughter. He now needed to call on an old friend.

* * *

'What!' came the surprised voices of the Doctor and Amy together.

'How do you know that?' the Doctor asked, standing up and walking over to the TARDIS' controls where River was standing.

'Sweetie I can't really say'

'Don't you dare say spoilers River, not again' the Doctor replied angrily, as River tried to dodge the question. 'Your mother is over there crying because your father has disappeared into time and space, he could be anywhere, yet you somehow know where he is. Tell me how you know River!'

'Please Melody' Amy begged from her spot on the floor.

'This isn't my third regeneration' River said calmly, gesturing to her body 'it's my fourth. After I escaped from the spacesuit I had been put in, the one you shot, I ran and ran, as far away from the Silence as possible, living on the streets and hitchhiking across America until I reached New York. Though the suit had been controlling me, it helped me survive, by the time I got to New York I was ill, malnourished, cold and weak. I don't remember much apart from stumbling through the back alleys of New York trying to find food when I felt a burning sensation in my chest, there was gold light everywhere. Then I was suddenly on the floor, trapped inside a small body. As I was lying there, there came this man running towards me out of the foggy alleyway. He picked me up and for the third time in my life, I felt safe in a person's arms'

'And this man was Rory?' Amy asked curiously

'I didn't just become an archaeologist just to find the Doctor' River replied, reaching into her pocket to find her precious diary. She rifled through the pages before extracting an old black and white photograph, which she handed to Amy.

Amy looked at the photograph of Rory with a small child on his lap before turning it over. _'Professor R Williams and his daughter Melody 1970' _she read in amazement. 'Rory, a professor?'

'Of Classics' River replied. 'We lived in New York for a while and then Dad got a job as a professor at Brown University in Rhode Island, so we moved there'

'Did you know this was going to happen?' the Doctor asked

'That Dad was going to travel back in time, yes but by being touched by a weeping angel, no' River replied.

'Take me to New York 1969' Amy said suddenly standing up and walking over to the Doctor with her hands on her hips and a determined look on her face.

'Amy, please think this through' the Doctor replied calmly, fiddling with some buttons on the TARDIS' control panel.

'Doctor, I have a chance to find my husband and my daughter, please' she begged

* * *

'Thank you Canton' Rory said gratefully as the newly reinstated FBI agent led Rory and the sleeping child he was carrying into an abandoned flat.

'It's good to see you again Rory' Canton replied 'may I ask where your wife and the Doctor are?'

'We got separated' Rory replied shortly

'And the girl?' the American asked, gesturing Melody.

'This is my daughter Melody' Rory replied

Canton looked slightly bemused by this piece of information but hid it well. 'Don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything' he said turning to leave the flat.

'Canton it is of the upmost importance that there are no Silence around here' Rory said, remembering the creatures which had kidnapped his wife the last time they were in America and who worked for the same organisation that had stolen his daughter. 'They're after Melody'

'We have been killing the Silence at a steady rate since the Doctor altered us of their presence' Canton replied 'but I'll make sure there is extra surveillance around this area.'

'Thank you again' Rory said as he shut the door.

After he had tucked Melody in to the bed, Rory walked around the flat, before sinking into the squishy armchair, with this head in his hands. Yes, he might have found his daughter but he had lost his wife, in more ways than one. Not only had he delivered divorce papers to Amy, but he was now stuck in 1969 with no way if getting back to her. He had been so stupid, he loved her and now he would never see her again.

As he closed his eyes, giving in to the exhaustion that was about to overwhelm him, Rory realised that there was no going back, he would have to find a life for him and Melody. He knew he couldn't be a nurse, not will all the gender stereotyping around that particular profession, and he knew that he couldn't be a doctor because we would spend most of his time thinking about all the lives he could save if he had the more modern technological advances. Rory eventually drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

'Amy are you sure you want to do this?' The Doctor asked as he landed the TARDIS in New York in 1969.

'Doctor for the last time, I'm sure' Amy replied, hoisting a rucksack, she had found in the TARDIS over her shoulder. 'I need to find Rory and Melody, I need to make things right'

'He could be anywhere in New York' the Doctor said as Amy raced around the TARDIS collecting this she would need. 'River, tell her' he said, as Amy paid him no attention.

'Sweetie, you know I can't stop her' River replied, peering up over her blue diary, which she had been writing in. She was currently sitting with her legs propped up on the TARDIS control panel, watching with amusement as the Doctor tried to dissuade Amy from being reckless.

'Pond, please think this through, at least let me go with you, we could find Rory and your daughter and take you all back to Leadworth' the Doctor suggested.

'It's Williams' Amy replied angrily. 'My name is Amelia Williams and I need to do this by myself. I know that time can be rewritten, but what if I don't want it to be. It looks like Rory was able to make a life for himself and Melody in 1969 and I want to be a part of that. We've got nothing left for us back home, not really, Leadworth is boring, but here in America we can start again. No one here will know me as the mad girl turned kissogram who has an imaginary friend, I can be who ever I want to be. But to do this Doctor, I have to do this on my own'

'You're amazing' the Doctor replied, once Amy had finished her rant 'I'm going to miss you Amelia Pond' he said pulling her into a tight hug

'I'm going to miss you too, Doctor' Amy replied, the realisation of what she was about to do finally hitting her. 'You look after my daughter' she whispered, blinking away the tears which were threatening to escape 'and try and keep out of trouble'

'Oh you know me Pond, trouble's my middle name' the Doctor replied releasing Amy and leaning against the controls, watching as Amy embraced River. He then watched as the red head took a deep breath before opening the TARDIS door for the last time and taking a big leap of faith, she walked into New York, determined to find her family.

* * *

'Melody, don't run off too far' Rory told his daughter he sat down on a bench in Central Park to read some of the documents Canton had sent him, whilst Melody ran off to play with a couple of other children. He loved to see her so young, carefree and innocent, running through the park, her auburn curls flying everywhere.

Rory had been stuck in New York for nearly two months now; staying in the flat Canton had given him, the flat that apparently River had stayed in when they had all been on the run from the Silence and the FBI. It made Rory's head hurt trying to think about all the paradoxes that were his life. Whilst he enjoyed living in New York, he knew that he couldn't live off Canton's generosity much longer and he needed to find a job. The pile of documents Canton had given him, were a list of job suggestions which the FBI could provide him with a back story for.

He flicked through the papers. FBI agent, well that sounded interesting, but he knew that it would take him away or possibly endanger Melody, so that was out of the question. A doctor in a New York hospital, yes he missed working with people, but he knew that he didn't have the necessary qualifications to even try and bluff his way through as he pretended to be a doctor and it could be potentially very serious since people's lives would be on the line. Then right at the bottom of the pile, Classics professor. Well, he might not have actually studied classics at school but surely being a Roman Centurion for two thousand years, actually living in ancient Rome and speaking Latin, gave him the necessary qualifications. Yes, that job seemed the safest bet, at a university where it was nice and safe.

As Rory watched ripples of laughter erupt from Melody's mouth as she chased away the pigeons which had been standing on the grass, he wished that Amy was there sitting next to him.

* * *

Amy sat down on a wooden bench, slowly shrugging off her trusty backpack and placing it beside her. She had been in New York for just over two weeks now and she still had not found Rory or Melody. She knew she had been naive to think that she would just walk out of the TARDIS and find them right away but she had been hoping to at least catch a glimpse of them by now. She was so glad she had nicked some of the Doctor's psychic money before she left the TARDIS, because staying in a different hotel in a different part of the city every night was getting expensive.

Sighing she pulled out her map, and marked off the section of the city she had just searched. Suddenly she heard a child's cry. 'Daddy!' She looked up from over her map and saw a man with sandy brown hair and a nose slightly too big for his face, run over towards the auburn haired girl and sweep her up in his arms. Then it hit her – it was Rory!

'Rory!' Amy shouted, throwing down her map, grabbing her backpack and running towards the man.

Rory looked up from kissing Melody's knee better in shock. There was only one person who could say his name like that – but it couldn't be? 'Amy?' he asked in disbelief as the red haired woman approached him. 'Amy is that really you?'

Amy nodded tearfully as Rory raised a hand to cup her face and stroke her tears away, not believing that she was actually here.

'Daddy who dat?' Melody asked, squirming in her father's arms, turning around to have a good look at the strange woman who was now kissing her father.

Hearing their daughter's question, the newly reunited couple turned to look at their small daughter.

Melody looked at the woman closely, she looked and smelt vaguely familiar. It brought back memories which were buried right in the depths of her mind, ones she had tried to forget.

'Melody I'm your Mum' Amy whispered, looking at her precious daughter, she couldn't believe she was being given a second chance.

'Mum?' Melody said, repeating the new word. She held her arms out wanting this red haired woman to hold her.

Amy carefully scooped Melody out of Rory's arms, holding her close as Melody burrowed into her jumper. 'Yes Melody I'm your Mum and I'm not going anywhere' Amy whispered kissing the top of her daughter's head tenderly.

'You mean it?' Rory asked, watching the exchange.

'I'm never going to do anything to make you leave me again' Amy replied as Rory wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

* * *

'Did she find Rory?' the Doctor asked River as they sat side by side, watching the 21st century Americans walk past.

River instead of answering her husband reached into her diary and produced another picture, which she showed to the Doctor.

The Time Lord looked at the Polaroid closely. It showed a man and woman surrounded by their three children. He turned it over hoping to find out more information about the people in the photo. _The Williams' 1982_ he read on the back.

'That's me' River said pointing to the girl standing closest to who the Doctor assumed must Amy, though he could hardly recognise her, wearing the 80s clothes. 'And that's Vincent, though he prefers Vince and never call him Vinny' she continued pointing to the boy who had Rory's hand resting on this shoulder. 'And that is my little sister Laura, though she's always been known as Laurie'

'They really did create a life for themselves here' the Doctor murmured staring at the picture, containing his best friends' smiling faces, closely. Then a thought suddenly hit him. 'How did you go from living with Amy and Rory over here, to gowning up with them as Mels in Leadworth?' he asked handing back the photo.

River looked down, smoothing out the corners of the old photograph. 'I was 21, fresh out of university and ready to take on the world. I decided to go travelling to try and work out what I wanted to do with my life. Looking back, I think that once I had announced my plans, Mum and Dad knew they wouldn't see me as Melody again. I travelled all around Europe, visiting the Coliseum and Circus Maximus Dad had raved about, and Venice, which Mum had fond memories of. Then after a quick shopping spree in Paris, I ended up in London and that's where the Church caught up with me. I begged them to let me go back to my parents but as I tried to escape, one of the clerics shot me and I ended up regenerating into Mels. I woke up as a toddler again in a children's home in Leadworth. As I was growing up with my parents, I still tried to keep tabs on the Mum and Dad that lived in America. I think they moved back to New York when Dad retired and opened an art gallery because Mum's painting were staring to gain lots of attention.'

'Are they happy?' the Doctor asked finally, trying to take in everything that River was saying.

'Sweetie, have a look for yourself' River replied

The Doctor looked up trying to find what River was looking at and them he saw them. Amy and Rory, now old and grey, walking contentedly, arm in arm, through the park as their grandchildren ran around them. 'Good on you Ponds' he whispered to himself, happy to see his bestfriends together.

* * *

**Awww they get their happy ending. Moffat's way will probably be much sadder and heartbreaking, but one can hope! When I first started writing this story, it had a much sadder ending, with Amy and the Doctor finding Rory as an old man, but then I just couldn't bring myself to write it as it was too heartbreaking to even think about!  
**

**A big thank you to**** heavensboy for reviewing the last chapter and I hope my spellings are better in this chapter! I did try and I'm sorry if they are not.**

**I hope everyone has enjoyed this story and please leave me a review to let me know what you thought or with your own ideas about what could happen with Amy and Rory in series 7.**

**All the best**

**Cherry :) **


End file.
